


Édes hármas

by JunMomney



Series: CANNON FICS [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: D.O - Freeform, Do Kyungsoo - Freeform, Fluff, Kyungsoo - Freeform, Minseok - Freeform, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/F/M, Xiumin - Freeform, kim minseok - Freeform, Édes Hármas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: “Hey, guys…” Kyungsoo suddenly speaks from behind.“Yeah?” Minseok replied in a slightly irritated manner as if Kyungsoo interrupted something, when in fact he was the one who kind of interrupted you and Kyungsoo.“How about a threesome?” Kyungsoo casually suggested, as if a threesome is as normal as gardening.Word Count: 3,587





	Édes hármas

“At least drink tea with me first before you leave?” Kyungsoo, who is wearing nothing but his boxers, sweetly ask as he helps clasp your bra back on. Just a few minutes ago, both of you are writhing and moaning each other’s name on his dorm’s couch.

It’s not like you wanna go and leave immediately after fucking Kyungsoo to oblivion, well that’s what you’re doing right now. But really, you wanna stay longer with him. Maybe cuddle or watch a film, preferably his, and see him watch your reaction to his acting instead of the movie itself. But it’s almost 10 PM now and it won’t be long till your free day is over. Your manager will start calling you by 11 PM to remind you it’s practically time to go home. The drive back to the shared dorm with your own members will take you at least half an hour and you’d rather be home early than get scolded.

“Kyungsoo, you know I’d love to stay with you. but my manager will kill me. And I have to wake up early tomorrow because they will bleach my hair for our comeback.” You said with a disappointed frown, wiggling your hips as you pull up the super tight pants that push your ass up but was hard to drive in with, it made your ass look extra big and you wore it just for Kyungsoo. But now you regret it because he didn’t even care about the freaking pants because all he wanted was for you to get naked completely the moment you walk in through his door.

Kyungsoo grabs your shirt from the floor and hands it to you. When you took it from him, he lovingly places his hand on your hip and the other run through your hair and the scent of your shampoo immediately surrounds the two of you with the motion. He inhaled your lovely aroma with closed eyes and a smile on his face and you gave him a quick peck on his lips. Before you can even pull away, Kyungsoo snakes his arms around your waist and the heat of his palm is everywhere your back as he deepened the kiss. You drop the shirt you’re holding and didn’t hear or notice the door opening behind you.

“Am I disturbing you kids?” An impish voice suddenly speaks, causing you and Kyungsoo to jump out from each other’s hold.

“Should I go back and leave you two alone?” You look behind you and it was Minseok, the playfulness in his voice not wavering as he set down his bag on the floor below him, removing his shoes in the process. You covered your half bared chest on impulse when you felt exposed.

“Actually, I was just leaving.” You pick up your button-down shirt from behind Kyungsoo where you dropped it. And when you were about to pull the garment on your arms, Minseok speaks again.

“Why are you covering yourself? It’s not like I’ve never seen you naked before.” Minseok quips lightheartedly and Kyungsoo’s head jerks on the side in confusion.

Well, this is awkward.

“What does that mean, Hyung?” Kyungsoo questions.

“He said what he said, Kyungsoo.” You answered for Minseok, as you put your shirt on finally. Kyungsoo snaps his attention back to you and realization hit him. He wasn’t mad or even sad, he’s just emotionless with the new information.

“Well, I’m not surprised. I’ve always felt the tension between you two before Hyung got himself a girlfriend.” Kyungsoo said nonchalantly and started buttoning the shirt for you.

“But I’m glad you didn’t become his girlfriend,” Kyungsoo added and quickly give your cheek a warm kiss before smiling.

“Going home already, Cinderella?” Minseok jokes, calling you by the old nickname he gave you because you always go home or kick him out of your place by 12 AM.

“You know I have to.” You roll your eyes as you answer his question. You grab your car keys, the only thing you actually brought with you, from the coffee table and make your way to the door where Minseok is still standing, watching your every move. As you try to move past him, he grips your wrist to stop you from going any further causing the skin around it to tingle lightly. The scent of him that you always loved immediately enters your nose, making your eyes roll as you take a whiff.

“I missed you.” Minseok whispers in your ears, his voice an octave low.

“Hey, guys…” Kyungsoo suddenly speaks from behind.

“Yeah?” Minseok replied in a slightly irritated manner as if Kyungsoo interrupted something, when in fact he was the one who kind of interrupted you and Kyungsoo.

“How about a threesome?” Kyungsoo casually suggested, as if a threesome is as normal as gardening.

A blush creeps up your cheeks and you can feel your skin heating up, getting flustered by the bluntness of Kyungsoo’s words. You twirl your body around to face him, making Minseok’s light grip on your wrist to loosen and completely let go of you. Kyungsoo, shamelessly still only in his boxers, is stoic and emotionless as usual, now sitting on the couch restfully as if without a care in the world. His feet are on the coffee table and crossed on top of each other, his head is nestled on his hands that were comfortably placed on the nape of his neck. His toned chest and slightly fluffy stomach look super fucking irresistible if you were truly being honest with yourself, and the fact that he suggests you two have a threesome with Minseok is turning you on again.

“I don’t have a problem with that,” Minseok responds quickly. You pan your eyes to him and he’s looking at you with such insatiability you haven’t seen in a really long time since him having a girlfriend, which reminds you that… HE HAS A FUCKING GIRLFRIEND AND HE IS AGREEING TO KYUNGSOO?

“Wait, what about…” Before you can even mention Minseok’s girlfriend’s name, he stopped you abruptly with his tender finger on your lips.

“We broke up a few months ago. I found out she’s only using me because I’m from EXO.” Minseok explains and you frown.

“What? I’m sorry.” You comforted Minseok and he smiled down at you, convincingly telling you that he is okay.

“So are we down or what?” You heard the ever unflappable Kyungsoo ask from across the room.

“If your manager reprimanded you when you get home late, tell her that you hang out with us. I’ll take full responsibility.” Minseok says confidently and clicks his tongue.

“Nobody knows I even hang out with any of the EXO boys, let alone fucking 2 members. How are you gonna take responsibility, Oppa?”. You cock your head to the side with an unamused look on your face.

Minseok’s strong feline-like eyes softened suddenly and it twinkles as he curls his lips into a cattish begging smile. You let out a silent scoff and let go of a minuscule eye roll with his cuteness. He always does this to you so he can have anything his way.

“Fine, but make it quick. I really need to go home.” You reply with a grunt of frustration.

“Where should we do it, your room or mine?” Kyungsoo asks Minseok.

“Mine because I know it’s clean there.” Minseok answers quickly.

“My bedroom is clean-ish, I also just changed my sheets last night.” Kyungsoo defended.

“Chanyeol is your roommate.” Minseok counters.

“Fair enough.” Kyungsoo stood up from the couch, collects his scattered pieces of clothing around the living room and he offers his palm up for you to take.

Without hesitation, you grab Minseok’s hand and he lets you pull him to the direction you’re going. When you reached Kyungsoo, you took his warm and welcoming hand and he leads the three of you to where the designated room should be. Kyungsoo pulls the lever down and pushes the door open and you were met by the familiar scent of the Jo Malone diffuser you gifted Minseok on his last birthday.

Just as you expected, Minseok’s room is perfect. Even Jongdae’s side of the room is spotless and looks like a picture from a front page of Good Housekeeping magazine. With his borderline OCD, you’d expect nothing but… Clean. You always feel bad for him whenever he comes over your semi-crazy apartment before, but he constantly assures you that it’s fine and he always helps tidy up your space anyway.

When Minseok closes his bedroom door, you let go of his hand and make Kyungsoo sit on his Hyung’s bed. You pry his legs open with your foot and you rub his already half-hard dick over the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. While Kyungsoo’s face is buried on your stomach, both his hands slide up from under your loose button-down shirt, palming your clothed breasts.

“So how are we gonna do this?” Minseok clears his throat when he felt left out. You look back at him and he’s frozen still right in front of the door, face flushed with desire and his bottom lip are in between his teeth.

You hurriedly pull up your shirt when Kyungsoo finally let go and unbutton your pants before he pulls it down effortlessly even though your pants are obviously tighter than life itself. You kicked your crumpled jeans off your feet and it landed exactly on top of Jongdae’s bed

You silently apologize to Jongdae if he finds out all the sins that will happen in the very same room he sleeps in every night, hopefully, the two idiots you’re going to simultaneously fuck tonight will not tell a soul and will take this secret to their graves.

“Lock the door, Oppa.” You beckon and Minseok gladly complies, clicking the lock twice just to be sure because you’ll never know.

“No one’s gonna come home yet, but whatever you want, baby girl.” Minseok smirks friskily. You push Kyungsoo’s legs together and straddle him with your back facing him. Grabbing and hovering over his hands with you, you guide one on your thigh and the other on your clothed heat. Kyungsoo then started rubbing you with mellow strokes which evoked you to grind on his boner in a painfully slow fashion.

“Please take your clothes off, Oppa. Leave your underwear.” You ask Minseok tactfully while you whirl around Kyungsoo’s thighs to which made him harden fully, you can feel his need rubbing on your ass and it’s making you want to go crazy.

Minseok carefully, but surely removes pieces of his clothing one by one while keeping a fixated and desirous look on your advancement on Kyungsoo’s lap. Minseok is now only left wearing his underwear, you point to his bed and he understood what you couldn’t verbalize. With long strides, Minseok made it to his bed behind you and Kyungsoo, abruptly standing up from his lap eliciting him to let out a grunt at your sudden absence. You gingerly rub his cheek with your left hand’s thumb to conciliate him for now. He was with you the whole day today, after all, It’s only fair for Minseok.

“Do you have lube?” You ask Minseok, he aims at the far left corner where his dresser is and pointed at the top drawer.

You hop your way there, opening the top tier to reveal random toiletries, a tube of unscented lubricating gel and a bunch of condoms sprawled everywhere inside. You snag the tube and 2 condoms, throwing one at Kyungsoo and he caught it expertly without a hitch. Slowly, you walk towards the bed and crawled to where Minseok was laid, waiting for you or for something to happen. Reaching out to the band of his underwear, you hook two fingers on it and pull down the garment to his knees and his phallic sprung up and down, smacking his stomach.

You remove your panties, throwing it, along with the lube, to Kyungsoo who, again, caught it without a problem and flings your underwear on the pile of his clothes on the floor beside the bed.

“You’re taking me from behind Kyungsoo, is that okay?” You ask the man behind you as you mount Minseok’s closed legs, pulling the foil packet of condom open and slowly inserting the snug item on his red and sore erection.

“Of course,” Kyungsoo replies positively as you felt the bed dip behind you. You heard the cap of lube being open and a sudden cold and wet gel were applied directly on your anus. As Kyungsoo slathers his lubed fingers everywhere, mixing your own wetness with the gel, your eyes closed, throwing your head back to Kyungsoo’s shoulder and moan lewdly when the friction of his fingers rubs on your already hardened clit, drawing out a satisfied chuckle from Minseok.

“I missed that too.” Minseok spiels and you lurch your head back to him and your eyes met with his.

It’s been awhile since you’ve hovered over Minseok’s naked body and the mere fact that he is underneath you right now is making crazy knots in your stomach. You know these feelings, are not "love" if anything you love Kyungsoo much more because he actually asked you out on a date first and the ‘budding’ relationship didn’t start with sex. But Minseok is one of the best lovers you’ve been with in your life and you just miss his touch, that’s all. You didn’t know your mind wandered too far and you were snapped back to reality when Minseok gently caresses your sides.

“I’m sorry, I was just thinking.” You shake your head and smiled down at Minseok.

“About what?” Minseok asks, slightly cocking his head to the side, his face looking super innocent, a big contrast from what you’re doing right now with both him and Kyungsoo.

“Nothing important. Let’s just get on with this or my manager will kill me.” You lined him up to your entrance and slowly immerse yourself to him.

The lament that you were trying to hold in just deliberately let out when you felt the stretch from Kyungsoo’s rash entrance from behind you.

“Oh God Kyungsoo…” You almost gave out, but you broke your fall with your palms on Minseok’s rock hard chest.

You push yourself back up and your head whir as the shooting pain of Kyungsoo’s entry picks up more as he slowly slid himself inch by inch. Your breathing hitch when Kyungsoo suddenly cups your breasts, trailing wet and dirty, yet strong and satisfying kisses on your nape and shoulders. Your skin shivers in the best way possible, causing your nipples to harden a bit more under Kyungsoo’s touch. You felt him smirk on his kiss on your skin, making you smile as well, even through the pain he is unintentionally causing you.

Minseok never stopped his soft caress on the side of your waist and with your slight cry out of pain, his strokes became even more gentle, if that’s even possible. Kyungsoo waited for any movement from you first as his breath ghost over your neck and ears, whispering sweet and soothing nothings to you.

You love how both of them takes good care of you. Before you only have one of them, now you have two at the same time. The worry of getting home late is slowly melting away, the task at hand is what’s occupying your mind, your heart and your body, especially your body.

“Baby I’m sorry if I’m hurting you right now. Do what you want and take your time.” Kyungsoo whispers in your ears.

His grip on your chest tightens, his breathing slowly getting wild as his desire grew. The pain is gradually dissolving, breaking down into nothing but just a feeling of being stretched. Slowly you start to move your hips, gently gyrating to the rhythm of Minseok’s heartbeat you feel under your palm and Kyungsoo let out the most beautiful sounding grumble, a tiny grumble that is, but it was still music to your ears.

As the pain turns into pleasure, your left-hand grabs onto Kyungsoo’s head and tweak on his hair, pulling it just hard enough for his pithing to become stronger. When Kyungsoo pushes in, you counter his movement by pulling away from Minseok and push back down as Kyungsoo pulls out of you. This harmonious and constant flow went on for several minutes, Kyungsoo starts to gently nip at your skin and you know that’s when he’s near his peak.

Minseok’s thumb found its way all of a sudden on your hardened clit and you let out a shrill of bliss. The pad of his thumb vibrated fast and rough, making your wail become louder and louder, his other hand gripping your thigh hard enough you’re sure it will discolor your skin with a slight bruise in the morning.

“I always love your singing voice, but it’s your moan that drives me insane.” Minseok totters with silent laughter, his annihilation on your bud not stopping.

“Is it okay for me to cum first?” Kyungsoo asks with a break in his low and smooth voice.

“Are you there yet?” You counter.

“Yes.” He answers simply, almost choking on the shaky breath he’s taking.

“Go ahead, babe.” As you grant him of his request, Kyungsoo’s hip movements became erratic and after a few more pumps, you felt the warmth of his release burst out through the condom.

As soon as Kyungsoo rode out his high, he pulls out of you and discards the used condom on Minseok’s bathroom. He came back out after a few minutes carrying with him a box of Kleenex to help you clean out later. Always considerate of him. He sat back to bed, beside Minseok and Kyungsoo focus his eyes on you as you continue to ride Minseok. You can’t help but smile at him with an obvious knowing look. You’ve always been curious what it would feel like to be with two guys, and thanks to Kyungsoo that curiosity became a reality, as he was the one who suggested this.

“I’m gonna cum...”

Minseok suddenly moans out and he sinks his head deeper onto his plush pillow, his lips are pressed tightly in between his teeth, cheeks flushed as he tries and suppresses his climax to wait for you. So you wiggled your hips a little harder knowing it drives him absolutely insane when you do that.

“Go on, don’t hold back. I’ll be there with you,”

And as you felt him letting go, you tighten your walls around him as you orgasm along with him, causing Minseok to writhe and squirm like a worm being sprinkled with salt. You love being in control and he doesn’t complain anyway. Thoughtful men are always your favorite and both of them are. They treat you like a Goddess, which you deserve by the way, in and out of the bedroom.

“Wasn’t that fun?” Kyungsoo smirks after you pull out of Minseok, who looks super spent still breathing heavily, chest heaving up and down and his skin covered with a thin layer of sweat.

“It was, but I really need to go home now.” Just as you were about to get off Minseok, your phone from your jeans pocket blares out. Kyungsoo stood up and grab the measly item and answer the call like it was a normal thing for him to do. Your eyes grew the size of a plate when you heard the familiar shout of your Manager from the other line.

“Yoboseyo?” Kyungsoo calmly answers through the incoherent shouting.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” You whispered loudly, your eyes sting as you cannot blink out of panic. Kyungsoo smiles and winks nefariously. Minseok silently laughs as he sat up properly to watch his friend ruin your life right in front of you.

“This is D.O from EXO, you’re her manager right?” Kyungsoo nods his head as he continues to talk to your manager. You sat on the bed and slouches your back, burying your face on your palms.

“Everything will be okay.” Minseok sympathetically taps your back and he stood up to go clean himself up in the shower.

“Yes Noona, I am her boyfriend. You want me to take her home? Of course, I will do that.” You look up to Kyungsoo, he now has a serene look on his face after he ended the call.

“Why’d you do that Kyungsoo?” You pout. Kyungsoo suddenly cages your hands when you mindlessly fidget again.

“She calmed down after I told her I’m your boyfriend.” Kyungsoo started collecting your clothes from everywhere the room and helps you put them on. You let him dress you up with the childish pout still plastered on your face.

“If they suddenly kick me out of the dorm, you’re taking me in!” You playfully hit his broad shoulder and he buzzes with a happy laugh.

“We can buy a house and a rice field in the countryside, we’ll plant different kinds of vegetables in our garden and we’ll live peacefully for the rest of our lives.” Kyungsoo flashes you a genuine

smile, his mindless and playful promise with you made your heart burst out with joy. You feel your cheeks getting warm and Kyungsoo cages your cheeks with his hand and peppers all around your face with sweet and tender kisses.

“Promise?” You ask with a small voice.

“I promise.” Kyungsoo returns, his lips seal yours with another meaningful kiss.


End file.
